Round N Round
by Annah-Cullen
Summary: Scorpius teria que ficar parando de dar voltar com Rose Weasley.


_Você tentou me puxar para perto_

_E sussurrar em meu ouvido_

_Você sempre me contou mentiras_

_Eu chorei todas as minhas lágrimas_

_Eu empurrei meus sentimentos para dentro_

_Mas então você os traz de volta_

_o-os t-traz de volta_

_Agora você me pegou cantando_

**_Selena Gomez - Round N Round_**

Era sempre assim eu me aproximava, ele mentia e se afastava, mas passava outro dia e lá estava ele, sorrindo do meu lado como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sabe se ele se mostrasse um pouco de atenção a mim como ele mostra interesse em um jogo de quadribol, eu ficaria feliz, mas nos ficamos dando voltas e voltas.

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.-Eu disse e ele sabe que quando chamo o nome dele intero se prepara por que coisa boa não é.

-Que foi, cenorinha.-Nós somos grandes amigos, porem esse apelido me irrita eu cansei.

-Olha Scorpius eu cansei de você, de seu jeito esnobe e metido que você faz para todas as garotas menos para mim, do seu sorriso e desse seu jeito super irritante de balançar o cabelo:Me irrita.-Ele colocou um sorriso debochado no rosto eu queria lançar varias maldições nele agora.-Eu parei de falar ofegando era muita coisa para ser dita só que so saiu isso.

Ele deu uma risadinha, quando ele fez isso meu coração despedaçou eu queria um cara que defendesse o mundo inteiro por mim que gritasse meu nome e que batesse em qualquer um por mim, como meu pai sempre faz nas festas quando tio Harry chama um Krum sei lá das quantas...

E o que eu ganho um loiro cheio de risadinhas era demais, eu sai chorando para o meu quarto, pude ouvir um Rose, mas nem me virar eu conseguia.

A partir desse dia descidi ignorar Scorpius, então quando ele vinha sentar ao meu lado na mesa da Sonserina, eu levantava e ia sentar com meu primo James na mesa da Grifinoria.

Ele e James não se suportavam o que eram um bônus para mim.

Durante todo o almoço ele me lançava olhares fulminantes e eu para provocar deitava no ombro de James que sorria vitorioso ao meu lado.

Mas meu mundo caiu quando duas semanas depois no meio de todo o pátio James perguntou se eu queria ser sua namorada e o pior como eu era da sonserina estava em minha mesa quando ele perguntou o que significa que não tinha como Scorpius não ter ouvido.

Eu consegui sussurrar um:- sim. Que bastou toda felicidade de James por um tempo até que veio o grande jogo Sonserina e Grifinoria na época Scorpius tinha uma namorada chamada Kath, era uma vaca com V maior, porem ela e Scorpius haviam brigado porque Scorpius só pensava em uma 'tal' garota e deixou a miss nervosinha quieta.

No dia do jogo estava uma chuva do caramba só pela final do quadribol,eu fui bem do contra vesti uma roupa verde com acessórios em vermelho.

-Pensei que você ia torcer só para mim.-Disse James me abraçando.

-Bom, é minha asa e o Scor...-Nem terminei a frase ele já havia bufado e revirado os olhos.

-Scorpius, para lá, Scorpius Para cá, Se você ama ele tanto por que não fica com ele.-Disse James saindo de lá.-E foi assim que eu perdi meu primeiro namorado James.

Sentei na arquibancada nem estava tão interessada no jogo, mas Albus meu primo fez eu me alegrar para ver Albus também era da sonserina era o apanhador, e Scorpius o goleiro capitão da equipe.

James era o Artilheiro o que significa que James não vai descansar ate matar literalmente a fuinha loira.

Começo de jogo 0X0...

Meio de jogo:150X0 para Sonserina Scorpius resistiu a cada bola que eu fiquei surpresa.

E der repente Albus pega o pomo. E o jogo acaba e a vaquinha que eu não vou citar o nome veio para cima do Scorpius, eu não agüentava ver a cena, e pior ainda teria a festa no salão comunal, merda estava saindo da arquibancada não agüentaria mais ver isso.

-Mas o que esta acontecendo parece que Scorpius esta subindo na vassoura de novo ignorando sua namorada, ou melhor, ex-namorada, ouvir o locutor falando.

Ouvir uma pessoa me chamando mais ignorei, e continuei andando parecia que havia um túnel para eu passar o que eu estranhei, mas no final do túnel havia Scorpius sorrindo para mim.

-Naquele dia você falou tudo que queria agora é minha vez.-Ele disse se aproximando.

-Você leu mais livros, de que qualquer um em Hogwarts possa contar, você é cheia de mistérios e eu gosto disso, você não é comum Rose, eu sei que você não gosta que eu fique dando voltas e voltas, mas eu gosto e você não percebe mais também faz isso, você tem um sorriso encantador e umas bochechas coradas fofas, tem uns olhos azuis que eu me perco neles e tem um coração sonserino que eu não posso descrever.

-Por Favor: Rose Jane Weasley seja minha namorada.-Ele disse na frente de todos do colégio minhas pernas bambas pudim já caíram, eu estava chocada, de tudo que eu havia falado para ele eu fazia igual às mesmas atitudes e coisas por isso eu não parava de pensar nele por que eu sou assim como ele.

-Cenoura?-Disse Scorpius antes de colar nossas testas e eu terminei falando um sim e calando nossos lábios.

Posso dizer que o dia era o pior de todos pelo jeito que começou, mas também posso dizer que naquele dia eu ganhei um baita resfriado por ficar namorando na chuva, uma grande advertência, um berrante do papai dizendo que ia me mandar para um colégio só de meninas, um namorado isso mesmo e não era um namorado qualquer era Scorpius Malfoy, e só por que ficamos dando _voltas e voltas_.


End file.
